remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
RoEPedia
' Welcome to the Remnants of Earth Wiki ' A classic pen and paper style space western role playing game within the metaverse of Second Life What is RoE? Remnants of Earth (or RoE) is a cyberpunk-fantasy role-playing game heavily based around the classic 'pen and paper' style of game-play, focusing game mechanics on dice rolling and character stats, coupled with MMO-like adventuring and gathering. The game features a blend of fantasy and sci-fi in a future setting that takes place within a diverging timeline of Earth where aliens, mutants, and magic all exist alongside sci-fi technology including space travel, plasma weapons, and powered suits of armor. Remnants of Earth is a completely original RPG wherein the player takes on the role of a hero who has been left behind on an abandoned and dystopian Earth. RoE’s mission was to create Second Life's first fully featured ‘table top RPG’ adventure game that would forgo the stress of gathering friends in real life to play. New and old players alike must interact and role-play with other players as well as scripted events and objects such as crafting benches, quests, or monsters in order to equip themselves with the armor and weapons they will need to survive on a planet which has become little more than one giant mega-slum.' ''The year is 2131, roughly fifty years prior mankind began expanding out into the solar system and over that period has established colonies on Luna, more distant moons such as Titan and Ganymede, as well as several planets including Mars, Venus and Jupiter. During that period Earth was largely drained of its resources and all but the poorest persons, the unfavorable, left the planet which became little more than a slum-world. The horrific events of the Resource War and the the Gate Incident further reduced Earth to a barren husk of its former glory without proper rule of law, neglected and only loosely monitored by its previous governing body. Following these events most of the remaining population of the planet found itself governed by a mix of criminal syndicates, vagrant tribes, and corporate military and police contractors all of whom were exploiting the remaining population for various, often detrimental, purposes. While the Earth’s civilization has been on the decline, humanity as a whole has thrived off-world despite the ever-present dangers that plague all life within the solar system. Outlaws, pirates, and criminal syndicates all prey upon the galaxy, each working to carve out their place in the universe amongst the turmoil of space travel. The Sol System is now a flourishing economy with robust trade between worlds as well as established and lucrative bounty hunting, entertainment, and gambling industries making the universe a veritable gold mine of opportunity for those with the drive or the vision to seize success. Earth, little more than a wasteland after its explosive demise, has become the epicenter of the lawlessness that threatens the stability of the Sol System and is the hub from which many criminal elements operate. In Remnants of Earth you'll find yourself stepping into the colony of Dawn, the remains of a city in a remote area of the European wastes; a city bustling with any and everything that finds its way onto the streets… Remnants of Earth is a role-playing game that exists within the framework of another game. RoE requires Second Life to join and play. To learn more about Second Life click below: captionalign="center"> SL_Logo.jpeg|Second Life Main Site|link=:http://secondlife.com SL_Wiki_Logo.png|Second Life Wiki|link=:http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page World captionalign="center"> Content_Factions.png|Factions|link=:Category:Factions Content_Locations.png|Locations|link=:Category:Locations Content_Lore.png|Lore|link=:Category:Lore Content_RacesSpecies.png|Races & Species|link=:Category:Races & Species Content_Technology.png|Technology|link=:Category:Technology Category:Browse Category:Gaming Category:Role Playing Game Category:Second Life Category:RPG Category:Sci-Fi Category:Space